


True Honesty

by Tricochet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Requested, drunk!Ava
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Ava shows up on the Waverider drunk and has to tell Sara something.





	True Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the people commenting on my drunk!Legends at the Bureau fic asking for drunk!Ava and the anonymous on my Tumblr asking for drunk Ava or Sara confessing their feelings.

“Sara!” 

Sara sighs as she hears Ava’s voice. She has no clue what she could have done now.

Ava walks into her room.

“You know, it’s customary to knock,” Sara jokes.

Ava tilts her head adorably and blinks a few times.

“Are you drunk?” Sara asks.

“Maybe,” Ava says. “But, like, a little.”

“How much did it take to get you like this?” Sara asks gently. “You can outdrink anyone.”

“I had a lot,” Ava admits. “But I came to see you!”

She sounds genuinely happy. Sara figures that she’d rather deal with a happy drunk than an angry one.

“Yeah?” Sara asks.

“You know, I’m going to tell you a secret. Sober Ava doesn’t want you to know, but she likes you. Like, she has a thing for you.”

“She does?” Sara asks jokingly. 

“Yeah. You are really pretty,” Ava says. 

“Am I?” Sara says. She figures it’s just better to go along with it.

“You don’t believe me, do you?” Ava asks sadly. 

“You’re drunk, Ava,” Sara says gently.

“But I’m right! Here, I have proof.”

Ava takes her phone out and scrolls through it. 

She triumphantly hands it to Sara. Sara looks at it.

“Are these texts to Gary?”

“Yeah. He’s less of a dumbass than he seems. That was this morning,” Ava says. Sara starts reading.

“I know you have a thing for Ms. Lance,” the text reads.

“Okay, maybe,” Ava had texted him back. 

“What are you going to do? Go get drunk and be sad?” Gary had asked.

“Yeah,” Ava’s final text reads.

“Damn, Sharpe. You didn’t have to drink. You could have just, like, talked to me. Then I would have told you that I like you too. Even when you’re this drunk.”

“I’m typing what you just said in the notes on my phone so sober Ava will remember it.”

“That’s very considerate,” Sara says. “You should go to the bathroom and get ready for bed.”

“Okay,” Ava says. “I’ll see you in a little while.”

Sara hands her her largest pair of pajamas and a toothbrush and waits for her outside the bathroom door to make sure she stays awake long enough to get to bed. She can hear Ava brushing her teeth. 

Ava stumbles out of the door. Sara catches her and guides her back to her bed. She helps Ava get into bed and the woman passes out immediately.  
Sara sets her phone, a glass of water, painkillers, and sunglasses next to her bed. She also leaves a trash can next to her and goes to sleep on a couch.

 

Sara wakes up to vomiting noises. She goes into her room and finds Ava leaning over the side of the bed. Ava chokes back the medicine and chugs the  
water. 

“What happened?” she asks quietly. “And can you turn the brightness down?”

Sara puts the sunglasses on Ava’s face.

“I will tell you later. For now, do you need to go to the bathroom or anything?”

“Yeah, I probably should,” Ava says. Sara holds her up and walks with her.

“I didn’t know you have a guest!” Nate yells. Ava tries to cover her ears without letting go of Sara’s arm and falling down. 

“Oh, sorry,” Nate says quietly. 

Ava opens the bathroom door.

“Anything else you need?” Sara asks. 

“Ugh,” Ava groans. 

“I’ll get you some coffee,” Sara says. 

“What is she doing here?” Mick asks quietly as Sara goes past him with a glass of water.

“She showed up last night and passed out. Don’t tell her I told you, though.”

“Is she okay?” Amaya asks.

“Yeah. Just hungover,” Sara says.

Ava steps out of the bathroom after showering. She sits next to Sara and drinks coffee.

“So what happened?” Ava asks Sara.

“Do you remember how you got on the ship?” Sara says. Ava shakes her head.

“Okay, well, you just came into my room without knocking, and, um, said some things.”

“Whatever I said, I’m sorry,” Ava says. “This is so embarrassing.”

“You said that you have a thing for me,” Sara says. 

Ava rubs her forehead. “I’m not going to deny it, but I apologize. It was totally unprofessional for me to show up like this and I would never have told you under normal circumstances.”

“You should check your phone,” Sara says. Ava wipes it off and unlocks it.

“That is a lot of typos,” she says, reading it. “What does that even- wait. Did you actually say you liked me back or did I just imagine it?”

“I said it,” Sara says. “I gotta say, drunk Ava sure is honest.”

Ava laughs. “That she is. And, uh, do you want to go out?”

“I would love to,” Sara says. 

Ava smiles. “So, what do you like for breakfast?”


End file.
